La Nostra Vita Insieme
by Holly Rosslyn
Summary: La vida de Esme había dado un giro de 360 grados en tan poco tiempo, y esta empeora después de conocer al atractivo y padre soltero... El Dr. Carlisle Cullen en un hospital de Italia. AU AH. Corregidos los primeros capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece, a excepcion de algunos, los demas pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer.**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 1_**

**POV NORMAL**

Después de tres meses de su llegada Esme se encontraba tendida en su toalla asoleándose en la hermosa playa de San Remo Italia, supiro. Había reservado de último minuto, miro a su alrededor, el panorama era hermosísimo el cielo era de un azul muy hermoso que hacia contraste exquisitamente con la blanca arena, miro a su alrededor había muchas familias, riendo los niños correteaban por la arena, y por supuesto los típicos "tiburones" en busca de turistas a quienes podrían llevarse a la cama para una aventura de verano.

Esme centro su mirada en los tres pequeños que hacían un enorme castillo de arena cerca de la orilla, Emmett era el mayor tenía ocho años, pero se veía mayor por su gran tamaño, era un niño en todo el sentido de la palabra, tenía el cabello rizado y oscuro ojos grises y dos hoyuelos en las mejillas, con una sonrisa que hacia derretir a cualquiera, luego seguía Isabella "Bella" como ella prefería tenía siete años, era una niña algo tímida pero muy hermosa tenia la cabellera color chocolate al igual que sus ojos y tenía un color de piel muy lechoso, también tenía muy mal equilibrio, y por ultimo estaba Alice, ella era la más pequeña de los tres, contaba con solo cuatro años de edad, pero era una niña muy hiperactiva, demasiado para su edad, tenía el pelo negro, corto con puntas apuntando a todas direcciones, y ojos del mismo gris humo que el de Emmett, eran inseparables.

Llevaban un buen rato, así que Esme pensaba seriamente en volver al Hotel. Iba a llamar a los niños cuando un alboroto la alerto.

POV ESME

— ¡Dios Mío!, por favor, necesito ayuda—escuche a una mujer gritar desconsoladamente mire cerca de donde se arremolinaban unos cuantos turistas y residentes.

—Emmett, cuida a tus hermanas—dije mientras me dirigía a la multitud

— ¿Qué pasa Tía? —me preguntó Bella.

—No lo sé cariño—conforme me acercaba oía los consejos de los turistas de lo que se podía hacer—_Non mouverti!_—grite mientras me abría paso entre la multitud, si movían al herido podrían ocasionarle un daño mayor, la multitud empezó a abrirme paso,

—_Chiami un´ambulaza_—grite a nadie en especifico, mi italiano no era muy fluido, me alegro que Bella se haya quedado atrás había mucha sangre y ella no lo soportaba, la mujer que se encontraba junto a la pequeña niña me miraba con lagrimas en sus mejillas, sostenía a otros dos niños que miraban asustados, me agache y le tome el pulso a la pequeña, no podía tener más de cinco años, se miraba tan frágil.

— ¿_Questo passo_? —pregunte aun revisando a la pequeña.

—Rose, estaba jugando en las rocas se resbalo y callo, ¿Se pondrá bien? —me pregunto un niño que tenia aproximadamente la misma edad de Emmett y hablaba muy bien el español.

—No lo se cariño, _Hanno Chiamato I´ambulaza?_

—Yo, he llamado al parecer hubo un gran accidente automovilístico y las ambulancias están ocupadas.

—Fantástico—murmure, lo niña no parecía tener nada grave, pero el hecho de que siguiera inconsciente no era algo bueno, tenía que improvisar.

—Bueno, necesitare una tabla de surf pequeña, toallas y algunos cinturones—algunos turistas consiguieron rápidamente todo lo que les pedí, inmovilice a la pequeña, y un joven se ofreció a llevarnos al hospital, tenía una SUV, por lo que yo viaje en la parte trasera mientras los 5 niños viajaban en los asientos delanteros. Rose llevaba mucho tiempo inconsciente tome una pequeña lámpara de mi bolso para ver como reaccionaban sus pupilas, tenía los ojos de un color hermosísimo eran de color azul rojizo, casi violeta, me alivio el ver que reaccionaba correctamente lo que indicaba que no tenia daño cerebral, llegamos el hospital.

— _mi potete aiutare_? —le pregunte a dos jóvenes que se encontraban en la entrada con batas blancas. —Ha tenido un accidente se golpeo la cabeza y ha estado inconsciente desde entonces. Rápidamente trajeron una camilla y sacaron a la pequeña con sumo cuidado, inmediatamente me encontraba siguiendo a los enfermeros con cinco niños y una joven siguiéndome, en la recepción había una cantidad asombrosa de gente llorando.

—¿A dónde la llevaran? —pregunto Alice

—Al cubículo que esta ahí—señalo uno de los pequeños que estaban junto con la niña.

—Madeleine, crees que se pondrá bien, tenía mucha sangre—pregunto preocupado el niño mayor

—No lo sé Edward, tendremos que esperar, niños porque no vamos a la cafetería—Madeleine me miro y yo asentí

—Pórtense bien niños—le di un billete a Emmett y todos salieron, me dirigí al cubículo, Rose no mostraba signos de mejorar en absoluto. Me sentía frustrada en que nadie hiciera nada ¡¿Dónde diablos estaba todo el personal médico?!. De repente se abrió la cortina, y me asombre, un hombre de unos veintitantos años, cabello rubio ojos azul profundo y un hermoso físico se encontraba mirándome fijamente de la cabeza a los pies, eso me molesto. Cuando sus ojos se reunieron con los mios le dedique una gélida mirada. Después me di cuenta que solo una delgada blusa blanca me cubría ya que seguía en traje de baño.

—¿Es usted Medico? —Cuestione mientras levantaba la barbilla—Ha habido un accidente, se ha golpeado la cabeza y no a reaccionado desde entonces. El hombre miro a la pequeña y se acerco de inmediato a su lado.

— ¡_mio piccola_! —exclamo con voz desgarradora, se puso hablar bastante rápido en italiano que me costaba trabajo entenderlo.

—Disculpe ¿Es su hija?, no entiendo muy bien cuando hablan muy rápido en italiano

—Si—dijo mientras revisaba las pupilas de la pequeña—Rosalie Lilian Cullen. Tiene cuatro… ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están Madeleine, Edward y Jasper? ¿Qué hace usted con ella?

—Se cayó de espaldas sobre unas rocas de la playa ha estado inconsciente desde entonces, si se refiere a los pequeños están con la joven que los acompañaba, y no permití que movieran a la niña hasta que la inmovilice, sus signos vitales son normales, aparentemente la herida de la cabeza es lo único que le paso, habrá que esperar a unas radiografías para comprobar que este bien.

— ¿Es usted Medico? —me pregunto mientras tomaba nota de todo lo que le había dicho.

—Sí, estoy especializada en Urgencias, aunque he pensado en enfocarme a la pediatría. _Al menos así había sido antes de que mi vida privada se desmoronara casi por completo pense_

— ¿Podría demostrarme lo que dice?

—Claro, le enseñe mi pasaporte y mi identificación del hospital de seattle, el, los tomo y los examino.

—Podría hacerme un enorme favor—me dijo— ¿Le importaría acompañar a Rosalie a la sala de radiografías? Como podrá ver tengo mucha gente que atender por el accidente. —por la mirada que le hecho a la pequeña pude ver que se debatía entre quedarse con ella hacer su labor.

—Con una condición

— ¿Cual?

—Que me consiga algo de ropa. —me sonroje

—Sería una pena ocultar tanta belleza…aunque tal vez es lo más seguro. —musito el dedicándome una inquietante y apasionada mirada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece, a excepcion de algunos, los demas pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer.**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

POV ESME

No podía ser que después de una hora todavía sintiera acelerado el corazón, y es que el solo recordar su mirada. Lo único que me hacia poner los pies sobre la tierra era mi pequeña paciente. Afortunadamente el Dr. Di Ángelo dominaba el español por lo que pude comunicarme muy bien y explicarle la situación.

— ¿Le gustaría ver las radiografías Dr. Cullen? — le dije cuando me lo encontré en uno de los pasillos

— Se lo agradecería—las tomo rápidamente, que me alegre de habérselas llevado. Sin duda este hombre despertaba un sentimiento desconocido en mi— ¿A dónde se la han llevado?

—Oh, el Dr. Di Ángelo, dijo que sería mejor tenerla en el pabellón junto con los demás niños, me dio la sensación de que la conocía muy bien.

—Desgraciadamente, Rosalie es una pequeña amazona, hace unos pocos meses se fracturo el brazo por saltar de un árbol, y cuando pienso que se asustara y no hará nada temerario ¡lo hace!. Esa niña junto con sus hermanos terminarán sacándome canas verdes— inmediatamente recordé a Emmett. El sonrió, tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

—Deben darles muchos disgustos, a usted y a su esposa.

—Mi esposa murió cuando Jasper nació—inmediatamente me arrepentí de haber preguntado eso.

—Lo siento, yo no quería ser indiscreta—pero una parte de mi se alegraba que este hombre estuviera libre, _basta Esme, tu vida ha sido un desastre en los últimos meses, recuerda no debes involucrarte con nadie._ Me reprendí mentalmente.

—Tiene coche, yo podría dejarla en su casa si así lo desea.

—Oh, no se preocupe, yo tomare un taxi, mis sobrinos deben estar cansados, tal vez será mejor que me vaya.

— ¿Qué edad tienen? —pregunto mientras sujetaba mi brazo.

—Emmett tiene ocho, Bella tiene siete y Alice tiene cuatro.

—Vaya que coincidencia, Edward también tiene ocho, Jasper siete y pues ya le había dicho la edad de Rosalie. —eso me llevo a pensar, el mencionó que su esposa murió al nacer Jasper, pero entonces ¿quién era la madre de la pequeña niña en pediatría?_ Si sigues de curiosa acabaras muy mal Esme._ —Con más razón debería aceptar que la lleve a su casa, se esta haciendo tarde y no es recomendable que ande sola con los niños.

—En verdad no quiero molestar.

—No me molestaría, además es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por todo lo que ha hecho por mi hija.

—Está bien, acepto. —el me sonrió mientras me guiaba al pabellón infantil, al llegar ahí Rosalie estaba casi dormida, la niña no parecía en absoluto estar incomoda en la cama de hospital, parecía más interesada en interrogar a su padre sobre un viaje al Zoo.

—Ahora, que hacia _mio Bambina _jugando encima de las rocas. —preguntó mientras le sujetaba las manos

—Estaba buscando algo para darle de regalo a Maddi, por su cumpleaños

—Y eso que tiene que ver con que estuvieras en las rocas—interrumpió el Dr. Cullen por la mirada que le lanzo Rosalie, me di cuenta que no le gustaba ser interrumpida, frunció el ceño y suspiro.

—_non è ancora finito di parlare il papà_. —hizo un mohín muy gracioso, mientras cruzaba sus brazos en el pecho.

—Lo siento princesa.

—Bueno entonces en las rocas vi Una _Bellissima _C_onchiglia_, que le encantaría, así que subí por ella, pero estaba muy resbaloso y me caí. —se encogió de hombros.

— ¡PAPA! —los dos pequeños corrieron y abrazaron al Dr. Cullen, era fascinante como un hombre podía ser tierno y cariñoso con sus hijos y al mismo tiempo muy masculino

— ¿_Rosalie Feel meglio_? —pregunto Edward, era un niño muy atractivo, tenia la piel un poco lechosa, ojos de un verde esmeralda precioso y el pelo cobrizo, sin duda debía parecerse a su madre quien seguramente había sido una mujer muy bella.

—_Se Grazie_ Eddie ya me siento mejor—el sólo volteo los ojos supongo que no le gustaba el apodo, note que los dos niños mayores dominaban el español a la perfección, pero a Rose le costaba más trabajo.

—Rose, sabes que no le gusta que le digan así, me alegro que estés mejor _Cara Sorella_—dijo Jasper mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente, Jasper era más alto que Edward, y era más parecido a su padre al igual que Rosalie los tres tenían el cabello Rubio, además del mismo tono de piel lo único que distinguía a Rosalie era su color de ojos ya que Jasper los tenia del mismo azul profundo que su padre, pero sin duda los niños Cullen al igual que su padre eran hermosos.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —me saco de mi ensoñación Rosalie

—Yo soy Emmett, y ellas son mis hermanas Bella y Alice, mi tía fue la que te trajo al hospital— dijo mientras me señalaba.

—Mucho gusto yo soy Rosalie, pero pueden llamarme Rose, y _Grazie_ por salvarme—dijo mientras sonreía, tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

—_di niente _cariño. —Después de estar un rato platicando de casi nada, los niños ya mostraban signos de cansancio, me asombra la facilidad con la que los niños socializan, pareciera que se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Bueno chicos, creo que todos estamos cansado a demás Rosalie debe descansar, así que es hora de irnos. —después de unos cuantos coros de NO y No estamos Cansados, logramos convencer a los pequeños de salir.

—_Dormire Cara_—susurro mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su frente.

—_Ti amo papa_—dijo casi inaudible la pequeña. _No es lo que quieres_ me recordé al tiempo que salía de ahí, que era este sentimiento que me despertaba aquel hombre del que solo sabia el apellido. _No debes involucrar el corazón, recuerda lo que paso la última vez que bajaste la guardia no puedes arriesgarte._

— ¿Lleva mucho tiempo viviendo en Italia?—me pregunto él mientras me conducía a mi hotel.

—Viví aquí hasta los diez años, y es la primera vez que visito Italia desde entonces.

—¿Y los pequeños? —ambos vimos a los cinco pequeños en la parte trasera Alice y Bella estaban dormidas en el regazo de Emmett, y los chicos platicaban en voz baja sobre beisbol.

—Son hijos de mi hermano, el y su esposa están en un viaje de negocios y me pidieron que cuidara de ellos, hasta que regresaran. Quería que los niños conocieran sus raíces.

—Entonces tendrá unos días muy ajetreados visitando toda la ciudad, fue una suerte que estuvieras en la playa cuando paso lo de Rosalie. Si no hubieras estado ahí…

—Otra persona la hubiera ayudado, se que los italianos adoran a los niños, lo supe por que rápidamente la gente se ofreció a ayudar sin dudarlo siquiera un segundo.

—A pesar de todo, debo darte las gracias—aparcó en el estacionamiento del hotel—Pero como podría, si ni siquiera me he presentado correctamente. Soy Carlisle Cullen —me tendió la mano

—Esme Platt—dije, en el momento en que su piel hizo contacto con la mía una corriente recorrió todo mi cuerpo, su agarre era cálido y fuerte, pero no exagerado, conocía a muchos hombres que utilizaban una fuerza excesiva para demostrar su "superioridad". Sus ojos me tenían cautivada.

—Hoy ha sido un día terrible después de una noche aun más terrible. Tal vez hayas oído que se ha producido una intoxicación en un hotel de la región. Estaba tratando de organizar el último grupo de victimas cuando una mujer con una fuerte personalidad vestida en traje de baño entro con mi hija y empezó a decirme que hacer.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —sonrei—mmm… bueno pues gracias por traerme al hotel.

—Deja te acompaño no podrás con las dos niñas dormidas—salió del auto y tomo a Bella, yo tome la mano de Emmett y cargue a Alice—Edward, Jasper esperen aquí, y no hagan travesuras.

—Está bien Papa—dijeron al unisonó—entramos a mi habitación, pusimos a las niñas en la cama y Emmett fue a cepillarse los dientes.

—Muchas Gracias por ayudarme y por traerme Carlisle.

—Fue un placer, además me gustaría volver verte Esme—dijo con voz profunda y seductora. No supe ni en qué momento acepte. Cerré la puerta cuando él se fue.

—Tía Esme, volveremos a ver a Jasper, Edward y Rosalie—pregunto Emmett mientras se tallaba los ojos. —ellos me agradan y el Dr. Se mira simpático, creo que le gustas.

—No lo sé cariño tal vez. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? Ya es tarde y seguro te mueres de sueño. —omití el último comentario de Emmett

—Pero tía, es que tengo hambre—yo solo sonreí, Emmett era un glotón la mayoría parte del tiempo, sin embargo, ¿sería verdad que le agradaba a Carlisle?, eso no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero de algo estaba segura, una parte de mi quería volver a verlo y otra parte me decía que debía dejarlo que no debía exponer mi corazón nuevamente.

* * *

_**non è ancora finito di parlare il papà: **Aun no termino de hablar papa._

**_Bellissima _C**_**onchiglia:** Una hermosa concha de mar_

_**Feel meglio:** Te sientes Mejor_

_**Cara Sorella:** Querida Hermanita_

_**Di Niente:** De nada._

_Grazie por leer!!!_


End file.
